I Long For You
by Widow767
Summary: Whatever Luna wants... Luna doesn't get. Oneshot. First fic. Please read and review.


Title: I long for you

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please read and review.

'_I lost my opportunity and today is his wedding day'_ thought Luna Lovegood as she looked at the pale yellow dress that adorned her petite frame. The color made her look pale and the blonde curls that cascaded around her face seemed alien.

She turned from the mirror and examined the other similarly dressed bridesmaids. She watched Hermione grab a bottle of Celeste Rouge and start handing out wineglasses.

"Luna, come get a glass and celebrate with us!" Hermione said cheerfully to the young woman across the room. In her heart, Luna was in no mood to celebrate and always being one to wear her emotions on her sleeve Hermione sensed it. "Come on Luna, two of our really good friends are getting married today… you should be happy, what's wrong?" Hermione concernedly asked Luna.

Luna, knowing how observant the young witch was, did not want to lead her to suspect anything. She quickly dispelled her sadness and smiled brightly at Hermione while taking a glass from her. "What do you mean? I'm fine… just woke- up a bit sick this morning. Being early spring, the Shrilly Plunketts are about shooting allergens at folks… I think there is a swarm of them near my flat." She rambled while felling guilty for blaming the Shrilly Plunketts for how she felt knowing they already get a bad wrap as it is. Hermione just started at her confused, not exactly knowing what she was talking about but not convinced in the least bit.

Before Hermione could push Luna more, Ginny entered in her wedding dress "How do I look?" all the bridesmaids were speechless. There Ginny stood in a off- white form fitting muggle dress that flowed down past her ankles into a train. The dress was trimmed in the same soft yellow as the bridesmaids' dresses. Her make- up was light and barely there and her red curls were pinned up adorned with yellow flowers.

"Doesn't she look stunning?" Cried Mrs. Weasley proudly as she bustled into the room holding a bouquet. "Here you go darling" she handed it to Ginny absent-mindedly fixing a ribbon on Ginny's dress.

"All the guest are almost seated, so we should probably tell the gentleman to make their way out … Luna would you be a dear and tell them so?" Luna who had been distracted by the ladybug nonchalantly roaming around her bouquet was startled when she heard Mrs. Weasley addressed her. Very different from her normally clairvoyant aura. "Luna dear, are you alright?" seven sets of concerned eyes were glued in her

"No, I mean yes … I mean I am defiantly okay, and yes I will tell the guys."

Luna left the room quickly making her way to the other side of the newly renovated Burrow. After being destroyed in the war against Lord Voldemort five years ago, the Weasleys were granted funds by the ministry to rebuild their home, though, this time sturdier. The Burrow was indeed larger now and was built in a maze like manner, but it still held the warmth and homely atmosphere that it was famous for. Luna finally made it to the men's chambers and slightly hesitated before curtly knocking. A muffled voice came from the other end

"Come in!" the disembodied voice answered. Luna entered and was assaulted by the image of the man that she could never have, Harry Potter.

"Hey Luna what do you need?" Harry asked preoccupied with his tie.

"Molly sent me to tell you the guest are almost seated, so they are ready for you and the groomsmen… you know you can just use magic for that…" Luna had her normal dreamy smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know it's just that magic doesn't make a Windsor knot as nicely… er… I just don't know how…" his cheeks turned a dark tinge of pink which made Luna's heart skip.

"Here, I'll give it a go" she inched closer to Harry arranging the yellow tie around his neck. Being this close to him, she could smell his earthy scent: ginger, grass, dew, and a hint of musk. He had grown a lot since Hogwarts. His boyish charm and teenage angst had turned him into the strong and wise handsome young man standing in front of her today… had also shaped him into the man that she loves. Luna blushed as she noticed his piercing green eyes examining her with a look she could not decipher. She quickly twist and turned the fabric into what resembled the perfect Windsor knot.

"Thanks Luna" Harry said enthusiastically giving her hands a tight squeeze and turning to examine her handy work in the mirror. "I'm so excited Luna!" he exclaimed "I never thought I would survive the war and look at me now over five years later and I'm getting married to the woman I love." Harry spoke to Luna's reflection in the mirror with an amazed expression. She just stared at him blankly "Luna?" he said turning to face her. She cleared her throat trying to swallow the knot that had formed '_Tell him'_ the voice in her head screamed to her _' It's your last chance!'_

"Luna?" Harry's concerned faced focused back in.

"I'm glad your happy Harry… That's all I want… and you deserve it more than anyone else." It hurt Luna more than anything to say those words to him _' I love him enough to let him go'_ said a different more passive voice in her head as he embraced her.

"I'm so glad that we are friends. I don't ever want us to loose this." Luna just smiled and watched his departing back, but the minute the door closed behind him the tears flowed steadily. She composed herself quickly and left the room before anyone could notice that she was missing.

The ceremony went beautifully with out a hitch and so did the reception. Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter left to enjoy their honeymoon and their life together.

Luna remained long after the last guest had left to help the Weasley family clean up. Once she was finished magically stacking the last of the table and chairs she quickly bid her good byes to the family of the bride and apparated to her flat content with finally letting go of her one sided love affair with the 'boy who survived.'


End file.
